Ondrea Unmar
Ondrea Unmar is an Aasimar Paladin and an ex-member of the Utopian Guard. She is a PC played by Grapeio. Description Appearance Ondrea has a darker complexion with birthmarks and a few scars that scatter across her body. Her body is of athletic built, yet she is on the short side compared to other Aasimars. She has light white hair that is cut in awkward scattered chunks (as she cuts her own hair). She has light blue solid eyes and a crown of dark horns in which she had filed down to nubs. On occasion, she lets out her three pairs of white, angelic, feathered wings. Ondrea usually is seen in her scalemail and armor. She covers over it with a heart tunic her father made her for training. She also owns a pair of heavy armored boots that give a satisfying click when she walks. In addition, she has a casual outfit which is a loose button-up and baggy khakis. She doesn't change up her outfit throughout the campaign except her transition from Utopia to Lerania. Personality Ondrea has a very strict and strong front, Keeping quiet unless spoken to. She is very respectful of any leaders or elders and will never talk back unless it contradicts moral values. At first glance ondrea seems like the perfect obeying aasimar guard. Ondrea is also a bit of a goofball when you get to know her, she loves playing games and a friendly competition. She likes cooking and making other people happy the best she can. But ondrea also is judgmental, she observes people and whether its a choice or a personality trait she remembers reasons why she wouldn't like a person. She beats herself about this because she wants to reach a perfection that she doesn't understand herself, she wants to appease anyone, especially her role models. She has a deep rooted hatred for herself and tieflings because she believes they are the reasons she isn't perfect. Biography Background When Ondrea was born she was small and fragile. Even the midwife believed she wouldn't live to her first year. Shortly after her birth, her mother abandoned her. Despite all the odds,Ondrea lived. Her Father (Niram Unmar) and Grandmother (Emilia Tysune) worked hard to attend her needs. Growing up, Ondrea was somewhat outcased or pitied on. She didn't gain friends easily and adults only saw her as the poor little girl whos Tiefling mother abandoned her. Niram did his best to make Ondrea feel no different from anyone.During Ondreas young academy days She befriended Jebediah Ayim. They became close childhood friends and are still friends to this day. Ondrea was inspired by her father and Rihalla Kinway to become a junior guard member. When she turned 16 she was tasked with keeping watch of a storage of ancient and expensive Aasimar artifacts. She was working with Jebediah Ayim and had brought along Verulia Kula, A non guard member. During their Surveillance villains started to steal the items and leave on the train. The Trio successfully took out the criminals but once they were found they were trialed to theft and multiple crimes which they didn't commit. Ondrea was banished from Utopia as punishment, the only way to return is to seek redemption. Six Year Time Gap Ondrea ended up in Tir Dasvo , Awoken by a strange gold Tiefing boy Named Shammaram. She was at first cold and distant to the tiefling, Through the Campaign Text Relationships Niram Unmar Ondrea's loving and devoted father. He loves her dearly and has always been Ondreas stone. He is also very silly and wants the best for his little ondroodle. Enid Althem-Tysun Ondrea's mother Rhialla Kinway Ondrea's longtime mentor. She was somewhat a mother to Ondrea. Ondrea has always looked up to her and when she lost her family it was like losing her family as well. Iyala Kinway Ondrea's littler sister. May she rest in peace. Jebediah Ayim Ondrea's bestest friend, They go long back since preschool. Honestly she would do anything for him because he is so special to her, but she worries that time has worn their friendship thin. It's been six years and he has changed a lot from that little boy into a man. Character Information Notable Items Text Abilities Aasimar Abilities * Race Info Paladin Abilities * Feats Oath of Devotion Abilities * of Devotion Feats Special Powers * Currently Quotes "I do daddy! I love you with all my heart! Wait not all! Cause Sune needs my heart too!"- Younger Ondrea to her Father. Trivia * Ondrea was a hermaphrodite at one point * She can't whistle * REALLY loves dogs Category:PCs